Mixed
by KLAINEBOWED
Summary: Kurt moves to Dalton, just like in the show. But when Crawford Country Day has a gas leak, the two schools must come together as one for most of the year. He, Wes, David, and Blaine all face this madness with Mabel Anderson. Maybe, with some help from the Warblers, New Directions, and Bluebirds, everyone will survive. Maybe... No I'm kidding they all live. ;)
1. Chapter 1

MIXED

CHAPTER ONE:

LOADING UP

"Are you sure? Absolutely sure? I'm not going to do this only for you to back out!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "YES dad. I'm absolutely, positively certain that I want to transfer to Dalton. I have friends like Blaine and...well actually just Blaine but I'll probably make more."

Burt nodded. His son had been the recipient of hatred from one Dave Karofsky, and was now being transferred to Dalton Academy on Monday. He would be boarding there, and later Blaine Anderson would arrive to assist Kurt with moving into the same dormitory. It was Saturday, so Kurt'd get a day and a half to settle in. Then Came a knock on the door.

"Mr. Hummel? Kurt? It's Blaine, from Dalton. I'm here to help Kurt move." Came a voice from behind the front door.

"Come in!" Kurt practically shouted the words out of excitement. His father looked at him with his eyebrows raised.

"I'll go get Finn," Burt declared,"He should help, and he's strong."

The door opened just then, allowing them both a view of Blaine. He wasn't wearing a Dalton uniform, but instead a pair of slim fit jeans and a white t-shirt. His hair was gel-free and his curls flopped on top of his head perfectly. But then everything about Blaine was perfect, according to Kurt.

"Hey Blaine! How's it going?" Kurt asked breathlessly. Something about Blaine always did that to him. Kurt had no idea why, but he had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with the teeny tiny gigantic crush he had on Blaine.

"So...Dalton huh? Is it because of what happened with Karofsky?" Blaine was a bit forward with his question, but Kurt really didn't mind. This was Blaine after all. He nodded, not wanting to mention all the parts of his detailed story. Blaine walked over to him and gave him big hug. Kurt felt tears prick his eyes but he held them back. He had to be strong.

Kurt sniffed. "We should start moving things, hmm?" Blaine smiled in agreement. "Let's go down to my room. Well me and Finn share it, so it's a little messy!" Kurt said happily, getting up and taking Blaine's hand.

When they got to Finn and Kurt's room, Finn was there with a suitcase and a smile. "Hey dude. Blaine, right? Kurt talks about you all the time. And I mean ALL the time." He said with a wink. Kurt felt his face burn scarlet and looked away from Blaine so he wouldn't see the blush rising on his neck.

"Finn...please. That's not true. At all. Nope. No way. Absolutely NOT." Kurt said, blushing profusely. He then proceeded to grab one of his bags and pawn it off to Blaine.

Both Blaine and Finn walked out, both carrying more than one bag to load into Burt's truck. They spent about five minutes outside together putting it into the truck bed. When they came back, Kurt noticed that Blaine looked a little frazzled and Finn looked annoyed. A few more loads and all of Kurt's stuff was packed up and ready to go. Burt was even nice enough to let Blaine ride with them back to Dalton. And as Kurt watched his house grow smaller and smaller in the distance, he truly felt like he was going to be perfectly safe at his new school.

He felt Blaine next to him, tapping his foot. Kurt felt an urgent need to grab Blaine and give him the most passionate kiss in the world. But there was no way that Blaine liked him back.

Blaine interrupted his thoughts by putting a hand on his knee. Kurt turned bright red up to his hairline. He rested a hand on Blaine's, attempting to read Blaine's emotions. He felt Blaine tense up, and took his hand off. He was overstepping.

"Courage," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, moving Kurt's hand back to his. Then Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. They both blushed beet red, and looked out the window.

"Hey! You two!" Burt half shouted towards the back, "Not in the car! Unclasp each other's hands and just sit please and thank you." They did so, both feeling a little bit sheepish.

Blaine smiled his perfect smile and whispered it again. "Courage..."


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY Goshness! Sorry. I didn't put any disclaimer. On the last chapter! *hangs head in shame***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or any of the characters that you recognize!**

 **Proceed forth!**

MIXED

CHAPTER TWO:

ARRIVING

Blaine couldn't help but to smile like a maniac. His crush since they'd met was sitting next to him, in a truck, on his way to Dalton. He simply couldn't wait to introduce Kurt to all his friends at Dalton!

Well, technically they'd met already, when Kurt had come to "spy" on them, but he just KNEW they'd be willing to accept Kurt into their numbers. He knew it. And even better, if that was possible, Kurt would be rooming with him, Wes, and David! Blaine could barely contain his excitement. Especially after what Finn had said about Kurt talking about him all the time. He had felt himself turn redder than a tomato.

"So Blaine," Kurt began tentatively, "Can you explained the whole dorm situation? I'm still a little bit confused on it."

Blaine smiled. "Of course! So there are four houses, you're placed in them at random, and in each house there is a huge common room, which is where we do a lot of just hanging out. Then you have a huge hallway, which is up one of two stairways, that's lined with our huge dorm rooms. In each room there are four loft beds, each with a desk underneath. Four people in a dorm room. And there are two beds on each wall. Each one is in a corner. Twin sized. In between the beds, on the wall, there is a walk-in closet with room for two people. You and I are going to share a closet! Um, if that's okay with you, that is." Blaine finished excitedly and a little hesitant.

Kurt grinned a huge grin and hugged Blaine. Well, as close to a hug as he could get. There was the small restriction of a seat belt. Blaine was very grateful for Kurt and his acceptance of transferring schools and rooming with someone he didn't know the best.

"So who are the other two people in our dorm room? Our roommates, I guess." Kurt asked happily. Blaine smiled and buried his face in Kurt's shoulder.

"Wes and David. I'm not sure if you met them yet. They're really cool." Blaine replied when his face was unburied.

Their question session was cut short by a stop and Burt's shout of "We're here!"

They both climbed out of the car and looked up at the school. Blaine put and arm around Kurt's shoulders and lead him around to the back of the truck, where his three suitcases and two bags were. Blaine took a suitcase and a bag, and Kurt did the same. Then Finn took the last suitcase and Blaine lead everybody inside to the front desk.

"I'm Kurt Hummel. The new transfer student from McKinley High? I'm boarding here." Kurt explained, looking at Blaine for a little courage.

"Ahh yes," said the lady sitting at the front desk, "Okay. So you're in House Timminy. You'll be in room 301 with Blaine, Wes, and David. Not the best combination for a new kid in my opinion..." she handed Kurt a two keys. One for his room, one for the door to get in.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and lead him back outside and to the side of the school. There were two gigantic houses that had balconies and enormous windows.

Finn handed Blaine the bags with a wink and left. Burt hung back a little. "So...this is it, huh? The only time I'm really going to get to see you is weekends. Maybe. I'll miss you." He said, kissing Kurt's forehead. Then he left.

Blaine and Kurt entered the house with all the bags and suitcases. Wes and David came downstairs to help them carry up the bags to their dorm room.

"So Kurt," began Wes, "THE Kurt Hummel? Blaine can't stop talking about you. To be honest, it's kind of adorable. He momentarily turns into a tomato whenever you're mentioned." Kurt blushed a bright red up his neck to his ears. Wes grinned over at David. Blaine looked embarrassed, to be honest.

"Well," Kurt replied with a laugh, "It's good to know that I'm loved!" He nudged Blaine with his elbow and smirked slightly.

Blaine felt his heart break into a million pieces. He somehow managed to smile past the hurt. He really wasn't liked back. Wes and David both smiled knowingly. Finally, they arrived at room 301.

The room was majestic. And that would be putting it shortly. There were windows all along the wall across from the door. Blaine offered to put up all of Kurt's clothes while he got settled in. Kurt agreed after much persuasion and a couple of promises to do it right.

The first thing that Kurt put on his desk was the school picture of Blaine that he'd been given. Only it was now framed, and the 'Courage' collage was at the top of the frame. Wes looked at the picture over Kurt's shoulder.

"Dude. You guys are so in love that I can't even begin to see how you aren't dating or married right now." Wes said jokingly. They both scowled in his direction.

Blaine walked over to Kurt's desk and looked at the picture. "Courage...was it really that meaningful?" Blaine asked after looking at the word collage. Kurt nodded, happy that Blaine didn't hate him for keeping the picture on his desk.

That night, Blaine was laying in his bed, awake. His heart pounded and he looked over the railing on his bed, to keep him from rolling off, and saw Kurt. He could barely make out all the perfections in Kurt's face and body in the darkness. He sighed. Was this really worth all his love? All his attention? The answer, of course, was yes. Kurt was everything to Blaine. There was no question about it. Wes and David, along with a few of his other friends, heard all about Kurt and Kurt's charm and beauty. He sighed again. Now that they were roommates, Blaine could help Kurt with his song to audition for the Warblers. If Kurt got in, the countertenor could be a great addition to the Warblers. Blaine turned onto his back. He had to go to sleep, or else he would be crabby in the morning. He wanted Kurt's first full weekend day at Dalton to be perfect. And so, with thoughts of Kurt, Blaine slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooooooooo! So I actually have four and a half chapters of this done already, but I can't put them all up at once because I honestly take fivever (no that isn't a typo) to post stuff...sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

MIXED

CHAPTER THREE:

CRAWFORD

Once Kurt woke up, he couldn't go back to sleep. He decided to look at Blaine for a little while. That was his usual distraction. He told himself to stop staring and get a hold of his own mind! Blaine was distracting him big time, and right now, with a peaceful look, Blaine was stealing Kurt's heart from his chest.

"Blaine," Kurt couldn't stop himself from saying it. Kurt turned tomato red and looked back at Blaine to ensure that he hadn't woken him up.

"You know he's crazy about you, right?" Said a voice from the bed across the room. Kurt jumped and looked behind him.

"Oh my god, Wes. You almost gave me a heart attack!" Kurt told Wes. "And I know that's not true. Who would ever have a crush on...well...on me?" Kurt felt his own stomach drop at the realization.

"Oh, sure. That's what he thinks that you think about him. Hey! Hey Blaine! Blaine! Wake up!" Wes replied. "Blaine Devon Anderson, I swear if you don't wake up I'm going to have Kurt sit on you!" Wes practically yelled at Blaine to get him to awaken.

"Kurt? What?" Blaine's groggy voice arose from the mess of pillows, blankets, and sheets.

Wes winked a Kurt. "Is Kurt the only part you heard? Because you LOVE him?"

Blaine sat up, his hair all over the place and looking thoroughly disheveled. Kurt stifled a laugh. And a swoon, because Blaine slept without a shirt on except in the winter. It was currently early fall.

Blaine looked around at the beds in the room. David was still laying down, but was listening to the hilarious conversation.

"Oh! Um, Kurt! Hi! Er...good morning?" Blaine covered his face in his hands to hide the deep red that he was slowly turning.

Kurt climbed out of his bed, and walked over to Blaine's bed, peering at him through the bars on the side. "Good morning," Kurt said quietly.

"Oh, the sexual tension is TOO MUCH! Just get a room already, lovebirds." David said loudly, sitting up. Wes laughed so hard that he fell off the ladder he was climbing down.

Blaine scooted over to the foot of his bed and climbed down, meeting Kurt on the floor. Kurt smiled and reached out a hand to touch Blaine's bare shoulder, his eyes never leaving Blaine's.

"JUST make out already! I don't even...how can you idiots not see it?" Wes asked incredulously. David nodded in agreement.

"We can't make out, Wes and David, because we are going to get dressed." Kurt said, finally tearing his eyes away from Blaine.

And they did get dressed. But of course, Kurt wasn't used to the uniform, and was otherwise distracted by Blaine and Blaine's preparation for the day. Even though it was a weekend, they were supposedly having an emergency assembly today. But Blaine though. His eyes were like two deep pools of a beautiful melted chocolate. His lips were pink and lush. His skin was sun kissed and flawless. His curls were bouncy and fluffy. His hands were trained well in the art of gelling his hair perfectly, like everything else about him. Kurt found himself staring at Blaine for a few minutes. He could've done it all day and never gotten bored.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Came Blaine's worried voice. It knocked Kurt out of his daydream and into reality.

Blaine smiled his perfect smile and exposed his straight, gleaming white teeth. Surrounded by Blaine's even more perfect lips, if more perfect was even possible. Kurt found himself wondering what those lips would feel like if they were pressed against his own. How Blaine's pink tongue would taste as it searched around his mouth. How Blaine's muscled body would feel pressed up against his. Kurt couldn't stop thinking about it. He couldn't stop staring. He didn't even notice when David and Wes sat down on either side of him.

"Kurt. I'm going to ask you again. Are you okay? You won't stop staring at me. It's...are you okay?" Blaine was growing a bit anxious and walked over to where Kurt was sitting on the couch in their room. Blaine squatted so he was under Kurt a little bit. When Blaine looked up, Kurt's breath caught in his throat and he coughed.

"What? Blaine? What?" Kurt seemed genuinely confused and Blaine felt a little bad now. Kurt felt Blaine tugging something out of his hand. He looked down. The tie he had been holding was in his hand still. He let go. Once Blaine had the tie he got on his knees. He reached up around Kurt's neck. Kurt stood up, and Blaine rose with him. Blaine took a step closer, tying the tie for Kurt. Once he was finished, they just stared at each other. Wes and David were waiting with bated breath to see what would happen.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered, "Are you sure you're okay?" Being this close to Blaine was clearly not good for Kurt's heart. Kurt put his arms around Blaine's neck, and Blaine waited a second to put his hands on Kurt's waist.

"Yeah. I'm okay now Blaine. I am...now..." Kurt murmured under his breath. Blaine stepped even closer to Kurt. They were an inch from kissing. Kurt found himself flushing the color of a raspberry, and Blaine looked like a strawberry for a moment. Just then, a knock at the door sounded.

"Guys! Can I come in? It's me, Thad! You guys wanna walk to the assembly together?" A voice sounded from behind the door.

Blaine and Kurt leapt apart when they heard the door open. They both looked sheepish and smiled at Thad when he entered.

Thad looked at the two of them. "I'm sorry," He said with a smirk, "Am I interrupting something?"

Wes frowned. "Yeah. They were about to start kissing. And since they didn't, I owe David twenty dollars!" He said with faux anger.

Kurt felt like his face was on fire, with all the burning embarrassment that was rising to the surface in the form of a blush. Blaine looked flustered.

"W-we were just...its not...I only helped him with his tie!" Blaine managed to splutter out.

David rolled his eyes. "Whatever guys. That was want if I ever said it."

Wes nodded in agreement. "As fun as it is to watch you guys burn with want, we need to head to the assembly. Let's go." Wes got up and started toward the door, the others followed him.

When they got to the assembly, Kurt sat between Blaine and Wes. The principal walked up to the front of the room, where a microphone was. As the principal cleared his throat and welcomed the students, Kurt's mind wandered off.

He couldn't stop thinking about what Wes had said. Was Blaine really crazy about him? He hoped so. Or maybe they were just really, really good friends. They'd had a moment. That much was true. But did Blaine know what Kurt had been thinking about right before it? God, Kurt's mind was messed up. He had it bad for Blaine. That was very clear to himself. He imagined Blaine sleeping beside him in a bed. Blaine's lips on his, curious and true. He could almost feel Blaine lifting him up. He could feel himself wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist. He could imagine the fierceness of which they would kiss each other. He let out a quiet moan. It was barely audible. Blaine looked at him. Kurt scolded himself and tried to focus on whatever the principal was saying.

"-And since we are kind, and this is our sister school, we will be housing them in our school. The spare cafeteria will be off limits to all Dalton Academy students. Of course, siblings will be paired up in the same dorm rooms. We will provide them with a bunk bed for the two of them. I will call them up in alphabetical order." The principal was saying. Kurt was confused. Girls? He wondered if anybody in his dorm room would be stuck with their sibling in a bunk bed.

The principal continued. He was reading off a list. "We only have one pair in Timminy House. Blaine and Mabel Anderson. Please come to the stage." Blaine got up with a sigh and walked up to the stage, catching a few people's attention. Then Kurt noticed a small girl on the stage.

She looked a little bit like Blaine, but with no masculine features. She had long, light brown hair. It was a little wavy, but nowhere near the curliness of Blaine's. She had on a deep purple plaid skirt. Her shirt was white and a little loose. She had a lilac and navy tie around her neck. It wasn't tied. Her lilac vest was unbuttoned and she looked almost casual. Her socks went up to right under her knees and had a single lilac stripe at the top, and right under that was a navy blue one. Her shoes were black flats. If Kurt was being truly honest, she was adorable.

Blaine smiled and gave her a hug. They then walked hand in hand and sat with each other. Blaine was still next to Kurt, but instead of an empty seat on Blaine's other side, there was Mabel. And after that the assembly was over. They all walked back to House Timminy together, Mabel wasn't a very chatty person. She sat on her bed and looked at Kurt with an indescribable expression on her face. Wes came over to her and sat on her bed.

"I'm Wes." Wes said to her.

Well, someone was clearly smitten. Kurt tried not to laugh and looked at Blaine. He grinned. Blaine smiled back. Then Kurt mouthed something to him. Blaine knew what it was without needing to ask.

Courage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! So I saw that people actually read this, and it made me feel really fluffy inside, because I'm weird like that. Eventually, the Warblers might do a performance with Crawford. But as of last chapter, Kurt still isn't in the Warblers. I plan on him trying out soon, so no worries! Ok, enough of me rambling along mindlessly. Reading time!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(**

MIXED

CHAPTER FOUR:

A BIT OF COMPETEITION

Kurt had a pretty simple schedule. He only had two classes with Blaine, which was less than ideal. Blaine didn't seem too bothered by it, and on Monday when Kurt left him, Blaine was calm about it.

But in Blaine's imagination, the world was exploding. He just couldn't believe it! Mabel was here. And she didn't hate him! And Kurt was just...perfection. His mind bounced around like a ball. He wondered if Kurt was okay. He'd moaned slightly yesterday at the assembly. Blaine sighed. He was a complete mess! It wasn't anyone's fault. Blaine just felt scrambled. He walked down the hallway looking lost. When he turned the corner, he saw something that shocked him into reality.

Kurt was sitting with a boy that Blaine knew all too well. It was Joshua Lastings. Blaine froze. Were they dating? Or maybe it was just a school project? Blaine should've known that Kurt would end up liking Josh. Blaine turned around, tears welling up in his eyes. He took a shuddering breath and tried to get a hold of himself.

Blaine practically ran to the dorm room. The tears burst out and rolled down his face. Blaine cried into his pillow for what felt like years. His eyes were red and puffy, his breathing ragged. But he couldn't stop crying. Then he heard the door open and close. A tentative, kind voice spoke next.

"Blaine? Oh my god! What's wrong?" It was Kurt's voice. It was both soothing and also made him want to cry even more. Blaine sat up and tried to smile before he caught the expression in Kurt's face.

Blaine tried to shrug nonchalantly and smile, but he could tell that it looked more like a grimace. Kurt climbed up to Blaine's bed and sat next to him. Blaine couldn't help it any more. He grabbed a pillow and started sobbing into it. Blaine felt an arm around his shoulders. He dropped the pillow and turned to Kurt, burying his face in Kurt's shoulder. Kurt patted Blaine's back, looking bewildered.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Kurt offered. Blaine took a breath and pulled his face from Kurt's shoulder.

"S-so I was walking today to get to class and I saw-" Blaine stopped for a second to take a deep breath before continuing, "I saw Joshua Lastings and the guy that I...like...and I think that they were...you know..." Blaine trailed off, feeling he had said too much.

"I didn't know he had a boyfriend," Kurt said, confused, "I'll ask him though. We're supposed to be doing a project together." Kurt explained the last part with a hint of disgust. "Mind telling me who this person who broke your heart is?" He said with a caring smirk.

Blaine shook his head and hugged Kurt tightly. Kurt hugged back with the same force, and wondered who this person was. Who would turn down Blaine? He was perfect.

"Uhhh guys?" A small voice that could only have belonged to Mabel interrupted their moment. "Kurt, you might want to get down or something. Wes and David are coming, and they'll tease you even more if they see whatever you guys were just doing." Mabel explained with a blush.

Kurt hopped down and sat at his desk. Blaine followed and picked up the picture on Kurt's desk. He smiled and tousled Kurt's hair.

An explosion in the form of Wes and David burst into the room. They looked at Blaine and Kurt and smiled. "Kurt! Blaine! Mabel!" David said excitedly.

"We're playing Never Have I Ever!" Wes bounced over to Mabel and took her hand. Mabel turned a shade of red-pink that Blaine knew he was going to tease her about.

"Okay," Kurt said, "I'll humor you and play. Blaine? How about you?" Blaine blushed and nodded.

Mabel smiled. "Ok, so I've got soda right here," she gestured to the five cans around her, "If you have done it, you take a drink. If you haven't, you leave it alone. Ok?" The boys nodded.

Wes started. "Never have I ever...been in love." He said. To nobody's surprise but each other's, both Kurt and Blaine took small drinks. Mabel went after him.

"Never have I ever slept in the same bed as someone." She said. Mabel knew that it was a weak statement, but she had been put on the spot. David was the only one to drink. After that, it was Blaine's turn.

"Ugh. Umm ok...never have I ever...um...kissed...Mabel. Yeah. Never have I ever kissed Mabel Anderson." Blaine grew in confidence a little bit. "And on the cheek counts." He added, taking a drink. Kurt laughed and kissed the top of Mabel's head. Kurt drank, but almost choked from laughing so hard. David rolled his eyes and looked at Wes.

"You wish you had..." David teased Wes. Wes scowled and kissed Mabel's cheek. Both of their faces were bright red. Blaine couldn't stop laughing at Mabel's reaction.

Kurt's turn. "Never have I ever lost my virginity." Kurt's face turned red and he looked at his lap. What was he doing? That had been the dumbest thing to say. Ever. He looked up to see who had and who hadn't. Blaine's face turned so red that he looked a bit like the piping on his blazer. David drank with a laugh, as did Wes. Then Blaine picked up his can and drank a tiny sip. Mabel stared at her brother accusingly. Kurt felt his stomach drop into his feet. Why did he have to ask that?

Blaine looked extremely guilty, and called for the game to stop so they could sleep. Before they climbed into their beds, Blaine hugged Kurt. He wished that he could just kiss Kurt and confess his undying love for him. But there was no way that Kurt felt the same way. He was simply too perfect. And as they both lie in their separate beds, they both were thinking about the other. Blaine was thinking that Kurt would be disappointed in him. Kurt was wondering who would make Blaine cry like that, and wishing that Blaine would like him like that. They were both so clueless. And both so perfect for each other. Why couldn't they just realize that?


	5. Chapter 5

**I have nothing important to say, except that I'm going to update this story on Tuesday's and Thursday's. If I update it any time other than that it's additional and I was trying to cure my raging "writers urge"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

MIXED

CHAPTER FIVE:

The rest of the week went by in a blur. And soon, it was time for Kurt's audition for the Warblers. Blaine had helped him pick out a song, and could tell that Kurt was excited. Even the girls from Crawford had come to watch. Blaine was willing to bet that Mabel had something to do with it. When she'd come into the dorm room on Thursday, she had an evil grin on her face.

Blaine was sitting in one of the comfy chairs in the Warblers practice room, waiting for Kurt to be called in and sing. Wes finally called Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel," Wes started, "Before you sing, I'd like to ask you a few questions. What's your range?"

Kurt blushed and mumbled "Countertenor,"

"Okay. Next question. What song will you be singing?"

"Well, it's uhh...a...um..." Kurt stuttered, embarrassed.

Blaine smiled at Kurt, nodding in encouragement.

"Colors of The Wind. From Pocahontas." Kurt smiled as he said it.

"Very well. Please continue once you're ready." Wes sounded a lot more official than he did in their dorm room.

Kurt took a deep breath and started excitedly.

"You think I'm an ignorant savage

And you've been so many places

I guess it must be so

But still I cannot see

If the savage one is me

How can there be so much that you don't know

You don't know

You think you own whatever land you land on

The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim

But I know every rock and tree and creature

Has a life, has a spirit, has a name

You think the only people who are people

Are the people who look and think like you

But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger

You'll learn things you never knew, you never knew

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon

Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned

Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains

Can you paint with all the colors of the wind

Can you paint with all the colors of the wind

Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest

Come taste the sun sweet berries of the Earth

Come roll in all the riches all around you

And for once, never wonder what they're worth

The rainstorm and the river are my brothers

The heron and the otter are my friends

And we are all connected to each other

In a circle, in a hoop that never ends

How high will the sycamore grow

If you cut it down, then you'll never know

And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon

For whether we are white or copper skinned

We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains

We need to paint with all the colors of the wind

You can own the Earth and still

All you'll own is Earth until

You can paint with all the colors of the wind"

As Kurt sang, his eyes never left Blaine's. When he was done, Blaine walked up and hugged him.

"Great job," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. Blaine watched as Kurt left, and noticed Mabel running out of the room after him. Crap.

Kurt heard hurried footsteps after him as he exited. He turned around to see none other than Mabel, Blaine's freshman sister, rushing towards him. She couldn't get enough traction to stop, unfortunately, and ended up sliding into Kurt. She knocked him down like a bowling pin. Once both of them had gotten up and caught their breath, Mabel looked Kurt dead in the eye.

"Do you have a crush on my brother?" She asked, looking dead serious.

Kurt gulped. He knew that Mabel would know if Blaine liked him back, but at the same time he was sure it wasn't him. Even so, his face colored the same as the piping on his blazer again.

"No," Kurt felt so stupid saying it. He was lying to the sister of the boy he was in love with. Talk about stupid.

"No? I'm pretty sure you're lying." Mabel smirked. "I won't tell him."

"Mabel...why does it even matter to you?" Kurt asked in a desperate last attempt at changing the subject.

"You haven't noticed him...staring at you intently like there will never be anybody else in the world besides you?" Mabel was grinning ear to ear by now.

"Oh, you mean like how you look at Wes?"

"That was uncalled for." Mabel's face fell and she looked at the floor. Even from the angle he got, Kurt could see that she was blushing profusely.

"But it's true..." Kurt trailed off, expecting he to deny it.

"Hmmph. You like Blaine." This girl was as stubborn as they come. And also smart.

"No..."

"You're blushing..." Mabel said, bouncing lightly on her feet.

"I am not. Oh look, here comes Blaine and Wes. Stop talking about this please! Oh, oh no. Mabel. Mabel!" Kurt already knew what was coming.

"HEY BLAINE!" Mabel suddenly shouted, drawing a ton of attention, "KURT LIKES YOU BACK! HE JUST ADMITTED IT! NOW KISS!"

Blaine couldn't stop laughing. He laughed so hard his stomach hurt and tears were rolling down his face. "That was embarrassing..." he said in between laughs.

David walked out of Warbler Hall staring at Kurt with a huge smile. Mabel couldn't even contain her excitement, and she ran at Blaine and jumped on his back. Blaine just laughed and let her squeal in his ear.

Kurt noticed Wes and David looking at him with smiles on their faces. Then it was just David, what with Wes being distracted by the beautiful, tiny girl on Blaine's back.

Mabel turned to look at Kurt judgmentally and he just smiled.

"Of course I like him!" Kurt said with a smile. The looks on Wes and David's faces were priceless. "He's my best friend!" The eats of Mabel Anderson caught the slight undertone of Kurt's voice that suggested that he want Blaine to be something...more.


End file.
